The field of the invention is hand trowels for smoothing concrete, specifically hand trowels that vibrate the concrete.
When poured concrete is used in building construction, for example, for footings, poured walls, and humps around plumbing pipes in the basement, it is necessary to smooth the concrete to release air bubbles that may be in the concrete, in order to achieve a finish having a smooth creamy consistency. At present this is done by hand, using a conventional non-vibrating hand trowel to smooth the concrete, which is a slow and laborious process. No vibrating hand trowels are known to be on the market.